1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses and methods, and recording media for use therewith, and in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method which receives information processed by one of a plurality of methods and which performs high speed processing adapted for the received information, and a recording medium for use with the information processing apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has come into wide use which extracts the desired information by separating a required signal from a multiplexed signal in which pictures, sounds, data, etc., in a digital broadcast, are combined. A typical example of this technology is applied to a set-top box for receiving digital broadcasts. In this technology, a digital-broadcast multiplexed signal called a “transport stream” is received, and the packets of the transport stream are divided corresponding to their output destinations by identifying the specifications of data recorded in the header of each packet, whereby the multiplexed signal is separated.
Techniques that separate the multiplexed signal include software processing using a high speed microcomputer, hardware processing using a dedicated logic circuit, and processing by controlling a logic circuit with a program called a “microcode” determining the operation of the logic circuit.
In addition, terrestrial-wave television broadcasting in accordance with the Moving Picture Experts Group 2 standard (MPEG-2) is discussed in, for example, the U.S.A. Conversely, in order for a set-top box, which is for use in already practiced satellite-used television broadcasting by methods different from the MPEG-2, to receive television broadcasts in accordance with the methods, a function of receiving broadcast signals in accordance with the methods must be provided to the set-top box.
In enabling high-speed processing of separating multiplexed signals obtained by a plurality of multiplexing methods, a problem occurs in that the number of adaptable multiplexing methods must be limited, or processing software and hardware must be enlarged when the number of adaptable multiplexing methods is not limited.